The present invention generally relates to tightening spindles used for manufacturing, and particularly relates to the tightening spindles having at least one spindle measurement transducer, a servo amplifier, and a measurement data processing unit that is assigned to the spindle.
The use of various electrically powered tightening spindles to help automate production processes is well known in the art. For example, such tightening spindles are commonly employed on a assembly line for the production of motor vehicles and the like where they are used to tighten screws or nuts. Typically, such tightening spindles are monitored and controlled via appropriate spindle measurement transducers and an associated measurement data processing unit. Typically, the measurement data processing unit is in the form of a so-called screw module which is located somewhat remote from the corresponding tightening spindle and connected thereto by one or more cables. Normally, such a separate screw module is required for each spindle. With the large number of tightening spindles and screw modules, and their required interconnects, the construction and maintenance of machines that employ multiple tightening spindles is both complex and costly. Thus, there remains a need for alternative tightening spindle designs.